


Yet another very short Nct Crack that makes zero sense.

by JinJinglesMeUp



Series: NCT Shitposts [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Other, click for a laugh, so funny i need help, will leave you confused af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinJinglesMeUp/pseuds/JinJinglesMeUp
Summary: just click you won't regret, or you might haha.





	Yet another very short Nct Crack that makes zero sense.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tawksick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawksick/gifts).



Mark was in the waiting room, for what? the chicken, what chicken? homegrown, breastfed chicken from his potato garden.  
“Hey Mork, my name is Lucas” a noise came from under the potato patch.  
Out came a Lucas.   
“Oh, it was you, Lucas the 5th from Ncity, nice to see you, after the potato war I thought you died.”  
“Morkypoo hand me a pineapple” And Mark handed him a pineapple, not a normal pineapple, but one encrusted by Jungwoo in 500bc in the shape of a boar.  
the sounds arise "bing bing bing bing bong firetruck" and Lucas dissipated into the soil.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Tawksick, as they gifted me with wonderful comments :)


End file.
